Master Cheif's night at freddys
by Sharknado55
Summary: Master Cheif finds the long forgotten Fazbears pizza, he now try's to destroy the killer robots(I do not own picture image)
1. The Cheif Has arrived

As John secured the perimeter he found a small office with a lever, he put up his SMG and pulled it, all he saw was blackness he thought the covies had got him but he found himself in the same office,then the phone begins to ring cheif new it was a voice mail but he didn't know why."This is petty officer John-117 of UNSC anybody read" he got static "cortana, give me our location" she didn't awnser,looked like he was on his own,he found a tablet,he flick it on then the phone guy start talking "uh hello,hello,hello welcome to your new summer job at Freddy fazbears piz- chief muted the call and took in his surroundings his motion sensor had 2 bogies at his 3 then he readied his SMG and opened fire when they got to the door he saw one was a bunny and a chicken. He decided to scout out the area and stumbled upon a bear, Cheif sprayed it down with bullets,but the robots were bleeding he knew robots couldn't, he pulled out knife and cut the suit open and found a body of a dead child and backed away, then he had somebody on his 6 he turns around to see a red fox with a menacing hook, he then rushed the cheif then sprayed him with bullets barely doing anything he loads in AP rounds,but the fox slashes his hook at cheif scratching his visor,he punches the fox and rips its head into splinters, he blacked out,he woke in a office with two vents on the right and left and a door way at his 12 he pulled out his assault rifle and turned on his "head lights" as he liked called them. He found the same fox he battled before, he continuously fired rounds into its head until it fell to the ground then was pulled to the ground by the same bear he shot but it was more withered,cheif grabbed it by the jaw and split it half,then he heard a laugh, he turned around to find a child like robot with a balloon, he just pulled out a frag grenade and shoved it into its mouth,when it detonated the little robot was nothing but smoldering metal, cheif continued his search he has no idea of what's in store for him.

Review and tell me what I should put in the next one!Hoped yall liked it


	2. Facing the puppet

As cheif walked down the Hall, gun in hand and ready fire, he found a door that said **Empolyees only parts/service room. **he readied his rifle and tossed in a flash bang, he kicked open the door to find a bunny with no face and left arm, the bunny grabbed him and slammed him to the ground, cheif grabbed its jaw and ripped it's suit apart and broke it's endo skeleton in half. He watched the robot leak oil on the ground for a little bit,He walked out of the room to find several robots, Withered chicken with a broken jaw, a bunny but a newer version, and a bear very new as well. He pulled out his two magnums and fired 5 clips of ammunition into the robots, they leaked oil all over the ground, he continued to fire until he took those robots out. he walked to the main room to find a new version of the chicken, he pulled out his assault rifle and fired many rounds into the robot until it was nothing but scrap metal. He walked into the next room to find horrible robot had bloody jaws and crawled along the ceilings, it turned around and it lunged at him. He grabbed its upper and lower jaw and ripped it's head apart. The cheif thought it was over but he was wrong, the cheif heard a music box play and found a puppet, it's clown mask glinting in the light. he thought it looked like a demon, he fired 10 clips into the puppet the rounds did nothing, he loaded his shredder rounds he fired multiple clips into the puppet still doing nothing. The puppet then tosses him aside with ease like a rag doll. He rose to his knees and said "how am I gonna get out of this one".


	3. The Springtrap has risen

**Sorry I have not posted a new chapters I've been busy in Washington D.C. And thanks for all of your support, now let's see who wins: Master Cheif or the puppet, read on!**

As Cheif rose to his feet he emptied 10 magazines of bullets into the puppet, they still did nothing. He tried to get closer but was knocked down by the puppet,when he got back to his feet he saw oil slowly moving underneath the puppet, he then realized something. He took out a frag grenade and tossed right into the oil. Then in a couple seconds **"BOOM", **fire exploded, burning everything. Master cheif saw the puppet get tossed into the flames, He saw it eyes go white and they stared right into Cheif's soul**. ** It's eyes were full of hatred. Cheif thought soon the place would burn to ground, soon Freddy's would be nothing but smoking debris,Then the Cheif blacked out.

**ODSTs have just arrived at at building with "covenant" signals, but it is the long lost Fazbears fright.**

As Ripper kicked down the door with his partners Jack, Spinner,and Irons. Irons yelled "clear" once he checked some sort of office, Ripper said "yo jack get over here". Jack said "what commander" Ripper replied "check out this old gear a camera and systems panel" Ripper clicked a button that said audio. The button made some sort of kid voice saying "hello", Spinner walked in and said "hey guys were is Irons". Ripper looked back at the cams to see somebody standing in the room. "Spinner go to that room and get Irons in here" Ripper yelled, "ok Ripper" Spinner replied and left to get Irons. Ripper glanced back to see Spinner lying there dead, "shoot, We got a man down a repeat we got a man down" he got static as a response. "Move out Jack let's take down that... whatever it is". They left to kill that thing that killed Spinner and Irons, "Let's split up we will cover more ground" ,so a couple minutes later Ripper heard gunfire and a scream, but it wasn't Jack's scream. Ripper rushed to the place were the noise came from but only Jack's body lying on the floor. He had a giant gash on his neck and chest, Ripper took a step forward before a hand covered his helmet visor. He dropped his rifle and tried to get his magnum but failed to reach it, the thing then started to crush his helmet. Ripper screamed in pain, then his head was crushed within his helmet by the thing. Blood was splattered all over the floor, the Master Cheif would soon have to face this Nightmare:the Springtrap.


	4. True Enemy

When Cheif woke up he was in another office, he got up to see I couple battle rifles,DMRs,magnums,and grenades. He took a DMR and battle rifle, he then secured any rooms he entered. Then he heard grunts and elites coming through a enterance, The Cheif dove behind a barrel and readied his battle rifle. But he heard something strange,the grunts and elites were firing their weapons at something, he walked out of the room to see all the elites and grunts dead. Their purple blood splattered all over the walls, "what could have done this" Master Cheif whispered. Just then he was pulled back and something slammed him to the ground, he reached for his magnum and engaged his foe,but when he turned around he saw nothing he turned back around and saw a energy sword. The Cheif bent over and picked up, "this will be useful" he stated as he put it away, he pulled out his battle rifle and walked through the rooms with extra caution The Cheif then saw the body of a ODST, he kneeled down to pick up his dog tags "Ripper...hmmm"the Cheif sighed, he got back up and clenched the dog tags in his hand,the Master Cheif knew he needed to kill whatever attacked the ODST. When the Master Cheif walked into the office he saw a strange gold bunny, Cheif sprayed the monster with bullets, but they did nothing,then the thing **shouted** "I am Springtrap!",it then grabbed him and slammed him To the ground. Cheif tried to get his magnum, but failed. The Master Cheif then pulled a grenade and tossed by a oil can, **"Boom"! **Everything seemed to burst into a flame, when got to his feet he saw Springtrap still standing, and behind him a burnt puppet.

**Hope you enjoyed, you decide if the Master Cheif defeats springtrap or dies trying Vote now!**


End file.
